Targeted advertisements have historically been mailed to large targeted geographic areas such as a particular city, so that regional advertisers reach only those advertisement recipients who are deemed by the advertiser as most likely to be responsive to their advertisements. For example, a car dealer in Dallas, Tex. would send advertisements only to residents of Dallas, Tex. and surrounding areas.
Advertisers can potentially save advertising dollars by targeting their advertisements rather than indiscriminately broadcasting their advertisements to a general population of recipients.